


My Eyes On You

by Hazeleyeddreamer



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, I should probably tag the kitty thing but i dont know how to, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazeleyeddreamer/pseuds/Hazeleyeddreamer
Summary: Bambam does not have an oral fixation!!....He just really enjoys sucking Jackson's dickIDK it's porn. Read it if you want.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	My Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Just Want Attention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908157) by [Gemmaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmaa/pseuds/Gemmaa). 



> I’m back with more porn!
> 
> This was mildly inspired by You Just Want Attention by Gemmaa. And I was motivated to write it by her rant in the notes of Swim Matters. Soooooo thanks? I guess IDK is it a good thing that in giving you partial responsibility for this?

Honestly it's not often that Bambam wants to suck dick. It's not like he has an oral fixation. It's just sometimes Jackson sits in a certain way, leaning back with his legs spread, or stands in a certain way, this happens less often but Bambam has seen it on photoshoots, and the stance makes Bambam want to fall to his knees.

But Bambam doesn't have an oral fixation. So he's not really sure how he ended up here. Here being between Jackson's much thicker thighs, on his knees under Jackson's desk with his mouth full of Jackson's dick.

Jackson has a tight grip on his hair, not letting him move. He can hear the sound of Jackson's mouse occasionally clicking above him as the man works on a melody for a new song or plays an online game who knows. Everytime Bambam works his throat to swallow, so he's not literally drooling on Jackson's cock, Jackson's hand tightens in his hair for half a second. It's really the only sign that Jackson is affected by this. The tickle in the back of his throat and the weight and smooth texture of Jackson’s cock on his tongue is oddly enjoyable. It's weird. He wouldn’t have thought he’d enjoy cock warming and he definitely never would have guessed he’d be hard from it. It's not that he enjoys the lack of attention. He loves when Jackson gives him his full attention, especially in bed. It's more that he enjoys the wait, the anticipation. The sense of working, even though it’s really not ‘work’ because there's no part of it that is unpleasant, for Jackson's attention is what he likes about the position he's got himself in. He has to be patient and restrained and then he will be rewarded Jackson's attention.

It really doesn't take long, maybe twenty more minutes, before Jackson is leaning back in his chair so that he can see Bambam. He's lucky Jackson isn't a very patient person. He makes eye contact, staring down at the boy in a way that makes Bambam choke himself on Jackson's dick just a little more. When Jackson looks at him like that he can't help but want to please.

"You're such a good little cock warmer," Jackson praises softly, stroking Bambam's dark hair comfortingly. Bambam presses his nose to Jackson's abdomen where Jackson's happy trail sometimes is. He's noticed that Jackson sometimes has one but other times he must shave it off because his skin is soft and smooth under Bambam's nose. And he smells amazing. It's a spicy masculine scent that makes Bambam's head a little fuzzy.

"Baby, don't close your eyes," and Bambam hadn't realized that he had, but his eyes fly open at Jackson's gentle request. He stares up at Jackson through his lashes and Jackson smiles down at him.

"I want you to watch me while you do this. I want you to see what you do to me." Jackson says. Bambam feels the embarrassment welling up inside of him. He can feel heat rushing to his cheeks. Maybe it's ridiculous but he likes the feeling. Bambam keeps his eyes on Jackson and swallows around his dick once again. He watches as Jackson's eyes roll back in his head a bit and feels his hand tighten in his hair. When Jackson's eyes focus back on him, he almost shudders at the lust in Jackson’s eyes. Bambam knows that look. That's the look Jackson gets right before he pounds Bambam into the mattress.

"Go ahead, baby. I know you want to." Jackson says darkly with a pull at Bambam’s hair to direct him into moving. Cocky bastard. He's not wrong though. Bambam loves the feel of Jackson's dick on his tongue. And he loves the taste of Jackson's precum when Bambam gets him close. He slowly moves his head back, keeping the suction tight with his lips and tongue pressed to Jackson's dick creating a seal. It's hard to keep eye contact with Jackson while doing so and not just because Jackson's gaze is bordering on predatory; He wants to close his eyes and focus on his other senses, they way Jackson smells and tastes and feels.

He focuses on Jackson's eyes as he pays special attention to his cock head. He keeps his lips sealed and runs his tongue over it, flicking his tongue up and down against Jackson's cock head like a snake. Jackson moans above him and he's eyes flicker between Bambam's eyes and his lips which are tight around his cock. Bambam switches to making circles with his tongue against the sensitive head.

"Fuck, Bam," Jackson moans out. Bambam moves his tongue back to the underside of Jackson’s cock and moves his mouth down around his cock again until its tickling the back of his throat and then hums as though he's responding to Jackson. Jackson's hips twitch forward at the vibrations on his cock.

"Fuck, baby, so good." Jackson compliments. He's restraining himself from fucking Bambam's throat. Not that Bambam would mind but he’s noticed that Jackson’s moved his hand from his head like he’s trying to give Bambam control. In fact Jackson seems to be letting Bambam do whatever he wants, except close his eyes. Which Bambam has quickly learned he also doesn't mind. Sure it's difficult to not close his eyes when he wants to focus on the feel of Jackson's heavy thick cock in his mouth, but with his eyes open he get to see how Jackson reacts to being deep throated verses the way he moans when Bambam focuses his attention on the sensitive head.

Bambam works his way back up to the head of Jackson's cock. This time instead of lapping at the head Bambam teases the foreskin with his tongue and then very delicately with his teeth, keeping eye contact with Jackson the whole time through his lashes. He watches as Jackson sucks in air through his teeth and hears as well as sees the click of Jackson's throat as he swallows. He pulls off Jackson's cock completely for the first time in almost an hour. He gives the head a long lick like it's a lollipop, looking at Jackson for approval. He's breathing through his mouth and intently focused on Bambam's lips and tongue. Taking that as a good sign Bambam then mouths just below the head at Jackson's foreskin. He nibbles on it gently, teasingly, the way parents pretend to eat their children's fingers. He tugs it a little with his teeth careful not to hurt the older man. He laps at the head a few more times noticing how Jackson’s hands are clenching the arms of his office chair as he does. Bambam grabs Jackson's left wrist and returns his hand to his hair. Jackson strokes his hair softly and gravelly whispers, “Just like a little kitten.”

Bambam feels himself blushing again. He was going to deep throat Jackson again, but he supposes kitties don't do that. Instead he continues licking at Jackson’s cock no longer focusing on the head but licking all over like he imagines a cat would do. Jackson continues to pet his head and groans, “Such a good kitty.”

Bambam wonders if Jackson’s going to call him kitty in bed now. He imagines Jackson whispering ‘what a good little kitty, you take dick so well’ in his ear while fucking him from behind. The thought makes his dick twitch in his pants. He deep throats Jackson again letting his cock hit the back of his throat. He wasn’t going to because kitties don’t do that, but he hadn’t counted on the fact that Jackson calling him kitty turns him on so much. He needs an outlet for his sudden increase in libido and well Jackson doesn’t seem to mind. He moans in surprise and thrusts his hips forward forcing his cock further down Bambam’s throat without thinking. Bambam, to his credit, doesn’t gag or react more than squeezing Jackson’s thick thigh and moaning. Bambam moves his mouth up and down expertly on Jackson’s thick cock.

"My little baby Bammie has learned to suck cock so well." Jackson praises, petting Bambam’s hair again. Bambam moans in response, and Jackson fucks up into his throat again at the vibration. Bambam feels Jackson’s hand tighten in his hair and he moves his mouth faster and tries to take Jackson deeper, moaning every time Jackson’s dick hits the back of his throat. Which of course causes Jackson to thrust up into his mouth. Bambam moans when he eventually feels Jackson thrust up and cum in his mouth with a groan. He swallows while Jackson’s dick is still in his mouth half hard.

“You did so well, baby.” Jackson says sweetly once again petting Bambam’s head. Bambam feels his face getting hot as it usually does when Jackson praises him.

“Look at me, Bammie,” Jackson says drawing Bambam out of his embarrassment. He puts his hands on Bambam’s cheeks, cradling his face.

“You were so good for me don’t be embarrassed, baby.” Jackson tells him looking him in the eye. He guides Bambam into his lap and kisses him passionately. Jackson’s always enthusiastic about kissing, energetic and playful and always licking his way into Bambam’s mouth.

Today is no different.

**Author's Note:**

> Jackson is uncircumcised because I wanted Bam to nibble on his foreskin and also because apparently circumcision is not widely practiced in Hong Kong (Or Thailand).
> 
> Anyway I'm gonna go pray. Just kidding they wouldn't fucking let me in a church let's be real.


End file.
